Savoir
by Slytheringirl23
Summary: Hermione has a baby girl named Noelle, and she helps them defeat Voldemort. I suck at summarys, so please reand and review!
1. The Beginning

Hermione is dreaming, Flashback  
  
Hermione was leaving the library, and it was late at night, she had stayed later than she thought, studied advanced switching spells for the N.E.W.T.s, which were two months away.  
  
Suddenly, strong hands pulled her into an empty classroom. She tried to scream, but the person had put their hands over her mouth. She involuntarily shuddered, as she glanced into the eyes of her captor.  
  
He took his hands off of her mouth, and she immediately started screaming.  
  
"It's no use," He said. "I've put a silence charm on this room. You're not the only smart one in this place. No one can hear you scream."  
  
"NO, NO, NO!!!" What he just said made Hermione scream even louder, as if to prove him wrong.  
  
End of Flashback, End of dream  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Lavender asked.  
  
She had just woken up Hermione, because she was thrashing around in her sleep, and screaming 'No'. "What's up? Is that Hermione again? Another nightmare?" Parvarti asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes, it is. Why do you keep on having those nightmares, Hermione? Do you want me to go get Harry and Ron?" Lavender asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Hermione insisted. "I just keep on having these weird dreams."  
  
"You should tell them to us." Parvarti said. "We take divination, and we could help you figure out what they mean! Professor Trelawny said I was good at interpreting dreams!"  
  
"Actually, I have a pretty good idea of what they mean." Hermione replied. "But thanks for offering."  
  
"Oh, what do they mean?" Squealed Lavender.  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
"Oh, do you have a secret lover? Is that what your dreaming about?"  
  
"Parvarti, do you think she would be screaming no if she liked the dreams that she was having?"  
  
"Oh. Well, Hermione, if you would ever like to share, then were here. Otherwise, I'd like to get back to sleep."  
  
"Great idea Parvarti. Thanks for everything."  
  
"No problem. Good night. Actually good morning, as it is four thirty."  
  
One month later, talking to Harry and Ron  
  
"Hey, Herm, Lavender said in divination that you were having all these weird nightmares every night." Harry said, sounding concerned.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I was having them, but I think they are gone now." Hermione said, but she was lying. The nightmares were getting worse, and she kept on reliving those awful moments of a month ago.  
  
"Okay, just checking on you."  
  
"Thanks Harry." She said, and she meant it. If only she could tell him all of her problems. But she couldn't. She knew he wouldn't understand.  
  
"Ok, well, goodnight Hermione. I have a Quidditch game tomorrow, and I told the whole team to go to bed early, so I better set the example. Team," Harry said. "Bed."  
  
"Goodnight Harry, Ron, Ginny, Colin, Dennis, and Dean." Hermione said."  
  
After they left, Hermione studied for about an hour, and then went up to bed herself, to have another awful nightmare.  
  
Hermione, Dreaming. Flashback  
  
She was lying on the floor, sobbing so hard; it was a miracle she still had tears left to cry. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. Out of all of the girls in Hogwarts, why her? Why me? What did he want to do that to me for? Does he hate me that much?  
  
All of her pride had been taken from her. She felt like she was the lowest of the low. She felt all alone; alone in the world, only her and her grief. Her clothes where scattered about the floor, and she looked at her watch. "Two o'clock." She said out loud to the empty room.  
  
She gathered up her clothes and put them on, and then left the room.  
  
The next day at breakfast, he stared at her from the other table. She stared back, pure loathing ion her eyes.  
  
He started laughing.  
  
"That bastard," She thought.  
  
End of Flashback, end of dream  
  
On the Hogwarts Express, going home  
  
Hermione was sitting in the compartment with Harry and Ron. She took a deep breath, trying to get up the nerve to tell them what she knew she had to.  
  
"Are you okay, Herm?" Ron asked, sounding like a big brother. She had been dating Ron since the beginning of the year. She knew that she had to tell him one secret, but the other had to stay hers, and hers alone.  
  
"Yeah. Well, no. I have something I have to tell you guys, and Ron, please don't be mad at me. It wasn't my fault."  
  
"What is it? I promise I won't get mad. Especially if it wasn't your fault." Ron promised.  
  
"Get a grip," she told herself. "And just tell them."  
  
Finally, she just blurted it out.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
A/N: So, this is my 2nd long story. What do you think? It will get better, I promise. I have a very complicated plot in my mind. It might not be all that clear, but I didn't want it to be very graphic, and I wanted it to stay in a safe PG-13 rating. I promise I have big plans for this fic, and this is all really just an introduction. The best is probably going to be last, but this part should be good. Enough rambling on go review! And if you want me to read your story, or e-mail you when I update, tell me! I don't know when I will update next, but I will try to make it soon!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is mine. 


	2. Some Problems

"What the fu-" Ron started to say, but then was cut off from a glare by Hermione. "Do you really think I wanted this, Ron? Now my future is ruined!" Hermione said, trying hard not to cry. "We know, Hermione," Said Harry. "We know that you're very responsible. Ron always complains about that. But that's good, Hermione. A lot of girls aren't."  
  
"Who's the father?" Ron asked. Hermione just looked down at the train floor, silently crying. "Please tell us, Hermione." Harry said. Hermione wanted so bad to tell them, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't tell anyone. She knew, no matter what, nobody must know.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said, sounding very concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
Hermione knew she wasn't. She knew she wasn't going to be. She had known it, all along. Through all of the graduation balls, ceremony, and everything, that she was leaving her safe haven. She had to leave all of the protection that Dumbledore and Hogwarts had to offer, and make it on her own in this cruel world.  
  
She knew that she would have Ron by her side, because last week, he asked her to marry him. She knew she loved him, and vice versa. She just hoped her pregnancy wouldn't stand in the way of their friendship.  
  
"If you were wondering," Ron said, "This doesn't mean anything to our engagement. It doesn't matter to me all that much, as long as I know you didn't do it purposely. You didn't do it purposely, right?"  
  
"Of course I didn't Ron! You know I love you! I would never have done this if I didn't have to!"  
  
"I never should have doubted you, Hermione. I never should have."  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. My days are so busy, with homework, Basketball, Yearbook, Youth Group Activities, Volunteering, Hanging out with my friends, and having a life. I would love to write more, but you guys are going to have to deal with updating once a week, or every other week! I wish I had more time! And thanks to all of my reviewers! 


End file.
